


Comforting

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: Logan makes Virgil a comfort bag because he cares





	Comforting

Virgil laid on the sofa in the commons room, headphones up and eyes shut as he tried to catch a few z’s to make up for the night before. It’d been rough for the past few nights, what with nightmares and memories to keep him awake, so Virgil didn’t sleep much. But, it seemed fate was against him when he felt someone’s presence behind himself.

Opening his eyes slowly, Virgil saw Logan standing just off to the side with his arms behind himself. Strange…

“Log’n…what’re you doin’?” Virgil said, groggily making his way into a sitting position.

“I have noticed that the past few nights have not been easy for you, and thought it would be best to try to assist you in some way,” Logan said, bouncing on the heels of his feet. “So, I found that one of the ways you may be able to calm yourself would be a “comfort kit.””

“A comfort kit?” Virgil repeated, brows furrowed together.

From behind himself, Logan presented a black and purple backpack, and now Virgil was even more confused. “In many instances, those with heightened anxiety find solace in different items or activities that can be kept together in this fashion. It would not be a stretch to assume that this sort of kit would help you, as well.”

“Thank…you…I think?”

“Also, I wish to understand quite how this works…which items in the bag help the most, or which activities help,” Logan added.

“Alright…”

Logan gave a nod and made his way for the door, but not fast enough for Virgil to miss the smile on his face. 

“What a nerd…” he mumbled, snickering to himself as he put his headphones back on.

* * *

That night, Virgil once again found himself wide awake in bed. Gah, he knew this had to be torture for Thomas – it was torture for _him_! He looked over at the backpack, huffing as he got to his feet and grabbed the bag. 

Virgil unzipped the largest pocket, finding inside a teddy bear, coloring book, journal, and box of crayons. “What, does he think I’m five?” Virgil mumbled to himself as he picked the items out. Though…the bear was incredibly soft…and its little overalls were kinda cute…

One quick sniff and Virgil could tell that the bear smelled like Logan. OK, that was kind of great…

Virgil shrugged it off and put the bear down on his bed alongside the coloring book and journal, opting to check the next pocket down. Inside was a bottle of lotion, ear plugs, a few sheets of bubble wrap, and a Tangle toy. Virgil huffed and rolled his eyes, pulling everything out and taking a sheet of bubble wrap. Who could resist? He twisted it quickly so that each bubble popped together. 

The Tangle was different, but Virgil found it easy to turn and twist it in his hand, and yeah OK he kind of liked it. He didn’t use the lotion; didn’t really see a need to. And the ear plugs were left abandoned back in the bag for another day. Virgil looked back to the pile on his bed and reached for the journal, opening it to page one.

At the top of page one, written in Logan’s handwriting, was “you are important.”

Virgil shut the journal and heaved a sigh, sitting down on his bed and pulling his feet up. He flipped the journal back open and went to the second page, grabbing a crayon from the box and just doodling. It was easy to fill the page with squiggles and random shapes, so on the third page he switched hands and tried to doodle with his right hand.

Yeah, no, impossible.

Virgil tossed the book aside and grabbed a coloring book, moving the bear gingerly to his side as he flipped open to a random page and began to color. There was something about using crayons…he guessed that was why Logan packed them instead of colored pencils. Once the scene was colored and he was satisfied, Virgil put the book down and crawled under the covers, taking the bear with him. He still didn’t quite understand what the bear was supposed to do for him, but it was pretty cute. And it smelled nice.

* * *

Virgil awoke the next morning to Logan gently pushing on his shoulder. “Uhnnnnngh, five more minutes…”

“You know very well ‘five more minutes’ will simply turn into ‘five more hours’, now get up.”

“Mr. Bossy this morning…” Virgil grumbled as he sat up.

“Good to see you slept through the night, though it appears you made quite the mess out of your comfort kit…” Logan said, a smirk playing on his lips. Virgil’s bed was littered with crayons and coloring books, and the journal was off to the side. Everything else laid haphazardly in the bag or on the chair it sat on. “How did it go?”

“Didn’t understand some of the stuff, but I guess it was cool,” Virgil said with a shrug, shutting his eyes when Logan reached over to fix a strand of hair that stuck up. “The bubble wrap and the Tangle were probably the best.”

“Yes, I could hear you popping the bubbles from my room,” Logan said with a snicker, taking a seat beside Virgil. He spotted the bear beside his pillow and raised an eyebrow. “But are you sure those are the only two that helped?”

Virgil followed Logan’s gaze and picked up the bear, plopping it in his lap. “I didn’t really understand what the bear was supposed to be for, but it was cute and soft and smelled- and I dunno, I dunno…”

Logan hummed and smiled one of his small smiles, practically begging Virgil to say what he originally wanted to say.

“Just – just, did you, like, drown this thing in your cologne or something?” Virgil asked, face flushed.

“No, but it was in my room for a while, so it might have just absorbed some of the smell…why?”

Virgil shook his head and tossed the bear gently over to the bag. “No reason!”

Logan held in a snicker and a shake of his head, getting to his feet and quickly placing a kiss on the top of Virgil’s head. “Patton is fixing breakfast, be down in five minutes if you want pancakes.”


End file.
